The Facts Were These
by Dr. Toast
Summary: In which the pie maker and company are summoned to England to solve a very unusual, but well-paying case.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Fool

The facts were these: Sherlock Holmes was thirty-five years, two months, nineteen days, eight hours, and twelve minutes old when he fell to his death from the top of St. Bart's Hospital in London, England. Overseas in a city in The United States, Emerson Cod was having a pleasant afternoon knitting a new winter hat for himself when he received a peculiar phone call. On the other end of the phone line, miles away, was a Mr. Mycroft Holmes inquiring about Emerson Cod's detective business. A large sum of money was promised if the Detective and the Pie-maker could solve the complex puzzle that was Sherlock Holmes' death. Right away Mr. Cod accepted the offer and after saying a polite "Goodbye" he hung up the phone and made his way down to the Pie Hole to tell Ned the news.

"You did what!" A very frustrated pie maker yelled as loud as quiet pie makers can yell.

"Yeah I got us a job in England! Can you believe it? And it pays very nicely." Emerson said with a hearty chuckle.

"No I cannot believe it. We don't have the money to fly over there, and how did they even find out about us! We're supposed to keep a low profile." Ned exclaimed running an agitated hand through his hair with a sigh.

"_We_ don't have the money, but the guy hiring us does. And besides does a low profile pay the bills?" Emerson asked cocking an eyebrow at Ned. He was about to answer back when Emerson cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question." The two men looked up when they heard the kitchen doors swing open and out came a short brunette girl.

"What's new cockatoos?" Chuck asked with a cheery smile.

And at that very moment when the formerly late Charlotte Charles walked in a devious idea popped into Ned's noggin and a grin graced his lips.

"Well we were just talking about a job we got in England." Ned told her despite all of Emerson's 'I-swear-if-you-tell-her-I'll-kill-you' looks.

"That sounds so great I hope you two will have a great time, I've always wanted to visit places outside of Coeur de' Coeurs. " She said excitedly as she brushed some flour off of her dress.

"Funny you should say that," Ned began "because I'll only go if you go with us." If looks could kill the pie maker would've been dead on the spot. Emerson Cod was not pleased and his day had gone from fine and dandy to sour and bitter.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Chuck asked trying to hide her enthusiasm. Ned gave a small nod of approval and they both looked at Emerson. Mr. Cod saw that there was no way he'd get his way. A few days later everyone was packed and ready to go and they were all about to file into the car before saying goodbye to a very unhappy Olive Snook, who was to attend to the shop while they were gone. They soon departed no knowing what awaited them on 221B Baker street.

A/N: A really short first chapter but it's basically the intro. I hope it's alright reviews would be great even though there's not much to review. Oh and every chapter will be named after a tarot card. Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Hanged Man

Once the plane landed in London Heathrow Airport the three companions shuffled out. The two grown men were tired and Emerson was grumpier than usual and Ned just wanted to take a nap. While Chuck on the other hand, had more energy than a jumping bean. She kept snapping photos with the small digital camera Ned had lent her; she was like a kid in a candy shop. Emerson Cod rubbed his stubbly beard as the three of them were approached by a young woman with straight brown hair. Her eyes were fixated on the small phone in her hands.

"Emerson Cod?" she asked looking up briefly at the group of misfits.

"Uh yeah that's me." Emerson replied.

"All of you come with me." She commanded and began to walk at a brisk pace. The three did their best to keep up with the woman, but they were having issues carrying their luggage at the same time. They arrived at a shiny black car and the drive got out and opened the trunk for them. They tossed in their suitcases haphazardly and the chauffeur closed the trunk and opened the back door for them. The three companions filed into the car one by one before it took off. Chuck was sitting by the window and the only thing separating her and Ned was a very disgruntled Emerson Cod.

Fifteen minutes had flown by and Ned was the first to break the silence, he gentle tapped the woman sitting the in the passenger's seat. She turned to face him with an obviously fake smile.

"Um do you think you could tell us where we're going?" He asked timidly. The car came to a stop in front of a decent hotel and the door opened on Ned's side as the driver gestured for them to step out. The trunk was opened and the luggage was retrieved.

"I'll be back at two thirty to pick you lot up again." She told them not looking from her phone as she got back into the passenger's seat. Chuck looked around in amazement.

"Wow we're actually in England this is so neat!" She said taking even more pictures with the camera. Emerson grumbled and hauled the luggage inside the hotel. Ned gave her an endearing smile did the same; Chuck hastily grabbed her own bags before rushing in after them. Emerson checked them into the hotel and once he got their keys they proceeded to the elevator. The elevator came to a halt once they reached their floor. The got to their room and went in, Chuck had a room to herself and Ned and Emerson were to share a room. It seemed to be the best arrangement they could come up with. It's not like they could bring their modified home to England. Once they were all unpacked and settled in they all came out to the small living room area. Ned and took the couch and Emerson had the nice thinking chair to himself.

"So why are we here?" Ned asked looking over at Emerson who had gotten out his knitting supplies and was now working on his scarf.

"Well you see, Mr. Holmes' brother, fell off the top of a hospital. It could've been a suicide but they say that he wasn't the type. His roommate watched him fall from the top but when they investigated it further they found that he may have been threatened into jumping or he was pushed. They found the body of another man," Emerson pulled out his phone to check the email again. "a uh, Mr. Richard Brooks. They searched the area and they came up with many different reason that led to his death-"

"And our job is to figure out which one is right?" Chuck chimed in. She had been listening eagerly to the story and it was all so exciting. She was thrilled to be a part of a big mystery. Usually the ones they solved back home weren't as big. Emerson looked over at the girl who was supposed to be dead with a condescending look on his face.

"That's what was implied. Anyway, we're getting paid a lot and they paid for out flight and hotel, so we have to do a good job. Got it pie boy?" He looked over at Ned, he nodded at Emerson. What they didn't know was that they really had their work cut out for them.

It was now around noon and they went out to lunch in a small café Chuck had spotted on the way to the hotel. Their small lunch consisted of sandwiches, fries and drinks. It was a nice spring day and Chuck suggested they go sightseeing sometime while they were still in London. Ned happily agreed but Emerson said they were there for work and they had no business going around to tourist hot spots.

Two thirty arrived and the detective, the pie-maker, and the girl rode the elevator to the lobby and out on the street where they were greeted by the same woman who had picked them up from the airport. She was standing outside the same black car and once again the chauffeur opened the door for them and the all piled in. Emerson dividing Ned and Chuck for everyone's safety.

"So will we be visiting Mr. Holmes's apartment to investigate?" Ned asked.

She ignored his question and they all sat quietly in the car. The car came to a slow stop in front of a hospital. The driver opened the door on Chuck's side and they all shuffled out and stood on the sidewalk. The woman stepped out of the car as well and led them inside St. Bart's. Inside they were greeted by a well-dressed man leaning on an umbrella with a smug look on his face.

"Hello I'm Mycroft Holmes, I phoned Mr. Cod asking for you all to be here today." He told them as he turned to lead them into the morgue. "As you have probably been informed already, I've called you all here today to help me solve the case of my brother's death." He began as the group walked down the hall.

"We're really sorry for your loss Mr. Holmes." Chuck said in an endearing manner. Mycroft looked at her and replied.

"Yes, we all miss him." He let a small sigh out "That insufferable prick." Mycroft said half-heartedly. "My brother, he was a detective too. And too clever for his own good. That's why I have my suspicions about his death. You see there wasn't any reason for him to commit suicide and if anything he seemed happier before he died, ever since he got a new flat mate." My croft began to trail off, he seemed to immerse himself in his own thoughts. "So any way I'd like for you to just do whatever you can to piece together this complex puzzle my brother has left for us." He said holding the door open for them.

They entered a room where a body lay on a cart. Not an unusual sight for the Ned or Emerson, but Chuck still felt a bit down whenever they did these kinds of things. When they walked in a small girl looked up from a clipboard in her hands.

"Oh you're the detectives. I was told you were coming. I'm Molly and I'm one of the morgue attendants." She said with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you I'm Chuck, this is Ned," Chuck pointed to the pie maker "and this is Emerson." She pointed to the detective.

"Sorry but we're going to need a few minutes, if you don't mind could you wait outside?" Emerson said ready to get down to business.

"Oh, um, yes. If you need me I'll just be outside then." She said making her way out the way they had just come.

"Girl, you better not interfere we need as much time as possible with him." Emerson said sternly, warning Chuck not to ask her silly questions again. She only uttered a small "yes" before he turned his attention back to Ned. Emerson gave Ned a nod, a signal which meant _go_ and Ned nodded back. Ned started his stop watch for one minute and got ready to tap the deadman's face. He placed his two fingers on the man's face and a sudden gasp was heard.

"Where am I!" a panicked high pitched raspy voice said. A voice which did not belong to a certain Mr. Holmes.

* * *

><p>AN: So second chapter is done, I'm trying to have an update out every weekend. Sorry I can't write good cliffhangers. So what do you guys think so far?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I wanted to apologize for not updating I'm really really sorry I've just been super busy with school and personal affairs. And I don't think I'll be updating this story anymore, I just really can't move any further with it and I'm sorry to disappoint anyone who was following this story. If you want to take this story and finish just contact me through my tumblr ( .com) and I'd be glad to tell you where I was trying to go with this and maybe collaborate with you to finish it, but otherwise this isn't going to be completed.


End file.
